


Meant To Be

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Crossover, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS has a crush~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

Cosmos was on patrol when he saw her for the first time. He wouldn't call her beautiful, exactly - or, at least, she wasn't designed in a way that the average Cybertronian would find attractive. But there was _something_ about her, something indefinable. She was... unique.

And smart, too. Very smart. She always knew where to find him, even when Cosmos himself was taking an unexpected route. She replied to his shy, somewhat corny messages with much more interesting things, like stories about her travels. But she was never, ever condescending. Quite the contrary. She was very nice to him.

In fact, Cosmos was pretty sure that she liked him. As in, _liked_ -liked him.

The only problem was, she always had company.

* * *

"I don't understand. Why _this_ year?" the Doctor asked yet again, still trying different buttons and levers in the console. "Why is it always here and now?"

"I still think it's the giant space robots," said Amy. It was still a bit weird, Rory thought, how they all managed to sound matter-of-fact while talking about that kind of things. "I mean, she does that sometimes, right? Takes us where there's trouble."

"Can't be that, not now. She knows better," he replied. "I can't do anything about this."

"Why not?" asked Rory. "Is it one of those fixed points you were talking about the other time?"

"Oh, no, it's worse than that. Much worse," said the Doctor. "If I get involved with Cybertronians and their wars, Vector will never let me hear the end of it."

Rory didn't bother to ask what he was talking about. This was clearly one of those cases where explanations only made things worse, he was sure. Then again, he sort of understood why the Doctor was so confused. This had to be about the tenth time they ended up in Earth's orbit, always during the same few months. And no one could understand why the TARDIS was doing it.

"... wait a minute," Amy said all of a sudden, looking at one of the monitors. "That saucer over there. It's always around when we show up, isn't it?"

"Of course," the Doctor told her. "We're a very persistent anomaly, it makes sense that we'd catch the attention of the Autobot satellite. Just be glad it's not a Decepticon..."

"What if it's the other way around?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if the _Autobot_ caught the TARDIS's attention?" Amy went on. "That's a _sentient_ spaceship. Just like-"

"Oh, _no_ ," the Doctor snorted. "Can't be that. Not at all."

"... actually, it makes sense," said Rory, thoughtful. Or maybe he was a hopeless romantic, but he wasn't about to say _that_ aloud. "There's no other reason for her to be here, you said so yourself."

"But she can't- Are you two implying that-"

"The TARDIS fancies an Autobot!" Amy finished for him. "Isn't that adorable?"

"No, it's not! It's a problem! A really, _really_ big problem."

"I think you're jealous," said Rory. "He sounds jealous, right?"

"Very," Amy confirmed.

"Of course not! And I'll prove it to you," he said. "We're going to the moon."

"... what does the _moon_ have to do with anything?"

"I'm sending a message for that Autobot, too. We need to have a _talk_."

* * *

"They _are_ adorable," Amy said.

She and Rory were a bit further away from the others, inside a very convenient bubble. The Doctor, the TARDIS and the Autobot - his name was Cosmos, they'd learned - were in a different one, so it was impossible to hear what they were saying. But Rory thought he had a good idea of the basics, really. It was pretty obvious, judging from the Doctor's gestures and expressions. Cosmos, on the other hand, looked kind of shy and awkward.

Rory could feel his pain, oh yes he did.

"Funny how these things work, right?"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well," he said, trying to look for the proper words. "They fancy each other. Even if he's a robot flying saucer, and she's... a box."

"Oh, shut up," she said, and slapped him on the shoulder. "You were _plastic_ once."

"... point."


End file.
